TMNT: Next Generation!
by The lady of Gaia
Summary: years have April and Casey have started a family, and O'Neil tech is born, the Turtles have But the future have shown them something that they didn't ..that the brothers with have children in the future, and that these children with be created by an So now they wait for the next Rated-M for violence and sorry, but likely no


Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia! And this is my first Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtle Fanfiction!

Okay, like always, I was looking around for some fanfiction of the theme that I'm about to do.

I found some interesting ones, but I wanted to do my own!

So here it is the results!

Chapter 1: Future

"Watch out, Mikey!" Leo shouted before Mikey was slammed into a wall by a tentacle of the freaky giant robotic octopus. Raph swore at the mouser that bit his leg, he stabbed his sai into the nasty little robot before running over to Mikey to give the goofball a hand. Raphael was stabbed at the tentacle until Mikey started to freak out about something, Raph just blocked out the sound of his younger brother's annoying voice.

"This is weird," Don muttered as he smacks a few of the mousers. "What is?" Leo asked before running to the robotic octopus and slicing away a few of its tentacles. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Screamed Mikey, drawing the attention of Loe and Don to him as Raph stopped stabbing the tentacle to look at his idiot younger brother. All three were surprised to see the tip of the tentacle cutting away a piece of Mikey's shoulder with a laser. "SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP!" Mikey shouted through the pain.

Raph did as his little brother demanded cut off the tip, and stopping the laser before a mouser suddenly appeared and ripped the hanging hunk of flesh from Mikey's shoulder, and running off with it. Suddenly the robotic octopus went dead, its tentacles dropping like flies above the heads of the turtles. "What the heck was that about?" Raph asked, getting out from under another tentacle and going to help Mikey. "My question exactly. Don, got an answer for us?" Loe said as he moved to help his brothers.

"I don't know, but the mousers were Stockman's without question…I'll have to see about hacking into his computer systems later." Said the intelligent turtle as he went to get their truck, thinking what Stockman wanted from them.

oOo

Baxter smiled at the samples that his mousers were able to get for him. The blood and the tissue sample would go towards his newest project, he didn't know what he didn't think of it earlier, but that didn't matter now. Excited, Baxter started to work on the samples that he had, when he noticed a difference between the two samples. The blood sample wouldn't create what he wanted like the tissue sample would.

When the tissue sample, he would be able to create what he wanted easily, but the blood sample would be harder. The time and effort that would be needed to make what he want…was a waste of time in his eyes, when there had to been an easier way. Thinking of a quicker means, Baxter sent out his sample collectors to collect more blood samples from the other turtles.

"Stockman, what are you doing?" asked his boss, annoying government officer named Caden Smith. Baxter's tank turned to look at the officer, a bored look on the hologram face. "You said that you want me to create soldiers for you and this great nation. Well, I just got the some of the samples that I need to make them," Baxter said with a smile of his hologram face. "I see; then please continue with your work. I want reports on everything," Mr. Caden Smith ordered; his voice telling the brain of the punishment if not obeyed. "Of course," Baxter lied.

He would give reports, but that would be about the infant stage of his project only. It was that train of thought that gave Baxter the answer to his problem of the samples; he would have to make a call to an ova bank in the morning, but for the moment, he needed to ready the sample that he had.

oOo

"Interesting…do you want some help hacking in?" April asked, putting down her 7-month-old son, Tristan before walking over to Don to look over the turtle's shoulder to see the computer screen. "No, but could you check out the new scanner that I made?" Don asked, never taking his eyes from the computer screen. He was lost to the world as he didn't notice the world around him as he worked to hack into Stockman's computer systems.

But it was harder to crack than normal, like the knowledge in the computer was something greater than before. Don sighed and got up from the computer, taking note of how Splinter was playing with little Tristan. It was bittersweet for the turtles to see the little monster, more so since they knew pieces of the future of their family and their descendants.

He didn't even feel the Sample collector taking his blood, not that he would stop it if he did. It was how their kids would come to be, and that they would be created by Stockman. It was a bitter note to the brothers that the children that they desired would be given to them by one of their enemies, though they didn't know when. Don thought of the children that would be born in the future and how their family would grow in the generations to come. "Stop thinking about it, Donatello." Splinter ordered from where he was play with little Tristan. Don looked at his father, and nodded; he knew that he wasn't the only that was eager to see the children that was theirs by blood.

All his brothers were and so was Splinter, but they didn't think about it all the time like him. Maybe it was just the fact that they were going to be fathers, but that their children were going to be special. They would be like clones, they would be so much more than that; they were the first beginnings of a new race.

With a sigh, Don when back to his computer, planning to crack that firewall of Stockman's, and to see what the good doctor was up to now.

oOo

Raph and Leo looked out at the city, enjoying the calm of the night with Casey, who was going on and on about his son. "Okay, Casey, we get. Tristan's cute, no one is saying he isn't." Raph finally complained, he loved the kid with all his heart, but enough was enough and Casey was way into being a dad. Casey frown for a minute before realizing that he was talking about his kid a_ little_ too much…again. "Oh relax, Raph. It's a good thing that Casey likes talking about Tristan, it just shows that he cares." Leo defended, though he knew why Raph had complained.

It was a little painful to hear the joys of raising one's children, all of them…excluding the turtle-child Mikey, were feeling the desire to have children, to raise them and teach them. Though maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, they knew about the future and how it would be. But their children and their descendants had survived the last hundred years and lived good lives, though it still worried him.

"Right, I have a great kid and I love him." Casey said with a smile before taken a drink of his root beer. Raph just frowned at his brother before moving to leave, he was starting to feel tired and figured that some sleep would do him some good. Leo just watched, before he turned his thoughts to the day when they meet some of their descendants.

_The turtles walked down the street with Cody and master Splinter, curious to the surprise that Cody had for them. "Come on, I'm dying to know what it is!" Mikey whined for the tenth time in the last half hour. Raph annoyed like everyone else by Mikey's whining, slapped the idiot upside the head. "Well you shut up. If you stopped whining, we could already be there."_

"_Well, I see that the stories are true about Mikey," said a female voice from behind them, everyone turned to see a female…turtle with hair. The brothers' mouths all dropped in unison at the sight of the female turtle in front of them, their minds wondering how the female that stood before them came to be. "My name is Mab and I'm the House of Donatello, it's nice to meet you, my Ancestors." Mab said before bowing her head in respect. _

_Donatello was the first to come out of the shock that they were in. "The house of Donatello?" Don said, surprised by Mab's words. Mab simply smiled in reply to the question._

"_Lady Darian will explain later. I am simply here to escort you to the Grounds of the Ninja Turtles," Mab said before walking through the group and leading them to the Grounds of the Ninja Turtles. Everyone glanced at Cody, who was smiling and simply followed the female turtle with Master Splinter following behind him. The brothers were quick to follow and whispered among themselves to what was going on. "Any answers to this, Donnie?" Leo asked, eyeing Mab, wondering what was going on._

"_No clue, I mean I haven't read anything about this." Don replied, his mind spinning with the possible results of how the turtle had come to be. "Do you think this is a trick?" Raph asked, he wanted to know if they should grab Cody and run for home, though he wouldn't mind the fight. "I don't think so, look at Cody. I think he knows her," Mikey whispered as he looked her over. _

_Her shell was kind of small when you compared it to theirs, she had hands and feet like a human, and she had long blonde hair in a braid, she wore pants, a belt, amethyst coloured bandana and a pair of sandals, but nothing else…unless you included the silver bracelets on her wrists. Her weapon was like Don's though. "Are there a lot of you?" Mikey asked aloud, drawing Mab's attention to him and getting another hit from Raph. "Yes, there are a lot of us…the house of Raphael and mine have more than those of the houses of Michelangelo and Leonardo though." She replied before turning her attention to a building. "Please come in." Mab said before walking in._

_They all followed her in and were surprised by what they saw. Turtles were everywhere; the brother looked on with awe in their eyes. All of them so different, many walking around, talking with other turtles or with aliens and people. "How?" Leo asked as they continued to look, his mind spinning with how this came to be. "Well, it all began with you four." A loud and clear voice said, echoing through the building and causing the turtles to look at the brothers._

_The brothers turned their heads to the female turtle in front of them. A kind smile on her face, she looked a little older than Mab, who stood beside her. "I am the Lady Darian of the House of Leonardo; it is a great honor to meet the first four of our race. Please call me Darian," Lady Darian said as she kneed down and bowed to them. "Darian, please get up…you're making them nervous," Cody said as he walked to her._

_Lady Darian smiled at Cody and got up, the brothers noticed how all the turtles were looking at them with the same awe that they had when they had entered the building. "What is this?" Raph asked._

"_A family reunion. Every few years, all the family members of the Great Four Houses of the Ninja Turtle Race come back to New York to celebrate our family and our ancestors…to celebrate you four and Master Splinter." Lady Darian said as the other turtles moved to surround them. Some had hair and others were bald like them, some had clothes and others didn't, all of them were of different ages, shades of green, and sizes as well. Some of the little ones, who looked to be five or six went up to them with wide eyes and big smiles. "How?" Leo asked again, stunned by all of this._

"_If you like, I'll explain a little later. I know that this is a little odd, but Cody had thought you would like to spent today with us and learn of the race that you will create. Everyone here is excited to meet you, we all grew up knowing the stories of your lives…we wish to get to know the four that help us come into being."_

It had been amazing, and it was hard to believe that there would an entire race of them in the future. He felt proud to have helped create that race with his brothers and the children that they were going to have in the future…it made him eager to meet the child that was his. He wanted to know what his child would be like, he wanted to get to know his child and love it. Leo didn't even feel the sample collector.

oOo

"Yes, I would like four ova from these women…they seem to be perfect for the children that I want. Yes, that the price is of no matter to me, I want these eggs by this afternoon though, please." Baxter said to the woman on the phone, pleased with the ova that he had selected. The women were intelligent and do well with the genetic template for the little monsters that he was going to create from the turtles.

Hanging up, he smiled at the DNA that his collectors had brought him. It was truly amazing how the turtles' genetic structure worked, how the turtles' DNA was so alike to that of human DNA, but different at the same time. There were so many things that he could do with these samples…though he would have to wait a bit. True, he could continue to collect samples from the turtles themselves, but why risk the danger of them knowing what he was doing when he would have for newborn test subjects in a few months?

He would be able to do so many things to those worthless little monsters and they wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop him. He started to a work up what he want to research; Baxter would have to dissect one of the infant freaks when it had reached almost full term or so, it would be good to see how them ticked and to take better samples…though he would lose one test subject for his painful tests and experiments.

oOo

Don stared at his computer screen in shock…it appeared that he and his brothers wouldn't have to wait much longer for the children that they desired. He smiled, he would have to tell his brothers later and then they would need to come out with a plan to grab the babies when the time was right…man, the future really seemed bright.


End file.
